<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Show You by Apiaristic, br0jangles, Nuhmarika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569030">I'll Show You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apiaristic/pseuds/Apiaristic'>Apiaristic</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0jangles/pseuds/br0jangles'>br0jangles</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuhmarika/pseuds/Nuhmarika'>Nuhmarika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink Spinner Shenanigans [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cuckolding, Dave doesn't get quadrants, Dirty Talk, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, POV Alternating, Porn With Plot, Psionic Bondage, Roleplay Logs, Sollux is a meanie, Sollux is everyone's kismesis, Spanking, Voyeurism, degredation, nooks and bulges</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apiaristic/pseuds/Apiaristic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0jangles/pseuds/br0jangles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuhmarika/pseuds/Nuhmarika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux gets back at Karkat for ruining their coffee date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink Spinner Shenanigans [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sollux is a Top</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Show You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Sollux' phone had buzzed, and he picked it up to see Karkat's name, he was quick to toss it aside and ignore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> pissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him over an hour to actually pick his phone back up and read the text. It's not the apology he wants, which only further serves to piss him the fuck off. Instead, it's a request to meet back up. Every fiber of his being screams at him to say no, to tell Karkat to fuck off and get bent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he can't do that. Because he's fucking weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, like a bitch, he shows up on Karkat's (and unfortunately, Dave's) doorstep a half hour later and knocks repeatedly at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Its Karkat who answers. His hair is a mess, and honestly, he's suddenly regretting this, and wishes he had just apologised, but instead he gets to the door before Dave does. He's not sure about this, but then, when is he ever sure about anything? He wishes this was easier, all this fucking quadrant bullshit, all this- Dave bullshit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alas, He reaches for the doorhandle, greyened hand quivering as he encases the silver knob in his fingers and twists it, his mind running at a million miles an hour. He should apologise. He really should, but he has a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach like he's going to pay for upsetting Sollux regardless of his apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the door swings open on its hinges, Karkat takes a moment to bring his hues up to meet Sollux'. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> its Sollux before he had even opened the door, so not meeting his gaze isn't going to be that odd, especially if Sollux knows Karkat at all. He hates looking people in the face when he knows he's done something wrong. The upset, the shame that reads in every line... It makes his stomach twist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"U- Uhm. Hi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat says dumbly, instantly kicking himself. Hi? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I know I hurt your feelings even though I'm your closest friend, but the best I can come up to greet you with is </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Hi'</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh escapes his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking— Come in then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat shrinks away from the door, steps aside to let Sollux in, still holding the door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sollux pushes in without a word, his hands still closed into tight fists. He doesn't wait for Karkat before heading straight for the trolls room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because, they're fucking friends. And he knows where Karkat's fucking room is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets himself in and takes a seat on Karkat's perfectly made bed. He hunches in on himself, arms crossed defensively over his stomach. He refuses to look up at Karkat, or to say a single word, until Karkat makes it worth his while.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get over it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karkat already knows that this probably isn't going to be easy. Trying to talk to him, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches him stalk inside, noting his tense shoulders and tight fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His room feels like a strangers. Ever since he and Dave started— dating, he hasn't been in here save to take blankets and pillows for a pile. He barely comes in here anymore at all. His bed is made, which is abnormal for him, and what feels even more abnormal is Sollux' presence there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I know— I know that you're mad." Karkat points out bluntly, shuffling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I know that- That I shouldn't have just told you to get over it or ignore my life and relationship because— Because you're my best friend, and my life is important to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat swallows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best friend? Shouldn't he have said Auspistice? Or Palemate? Or... something? Best friend is a human term. Dating is a human term. He's so fucking confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for being so insensitive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sollux rolls his eyes. He sits there fuming in silence for several long extra moments, before finally turning his hot gaze on Karkat. The human phrasing doesn't go unnoticed, but he won't mention it for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why were you so fucking defensive about it in the first place?" he finally asks. "You acted like I was trying to attack you by asking who you were seeing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be fair, his motives in asking weren't entirely innocent, but Karkat doesn't know that. Karkat has his head too far up his fucking ass to notice, he always has, so it doesn't even matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And sit down, for Jegus sake, I'm not going to hurt you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karkat thinks about making a joke about Sollux' last comment, but he thinks the better of it and sits on the edge of the bed, clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-" He starts. "I don't know. I thought you'd be mad about it, or disapprove, or—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The or is a dumb, childish excuse. It really is. His cheeks flush a little, and he's suddenly embarrassed, hugging one of his arms around himself and avoiding Sollux's gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you'd tease me about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There. Its out now. Like ripping off a bandaid. God, he feels so dumb now. He was defensive because he thought Sollux would </span>
  <em>
    <span>tease</span>
  </em>
  <span> him? Stupid. So stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances back to his friend and stares, and suddenly, he's shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat remembers he said he didn't want to be intimate with anyone else but Dave. That it didn't feel right. But thats not </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What doesn't feel right is committing all four quadrants to one person. He looks at Sollux, his friend since he was basically a grub, and suddenly, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> him in one of his quadrants. Fuck Dave, Dave can be his matesprit. But Sollux? Fuck, he wants Sollux to be his Palemate. His kismesis, if fucking anything, but just— </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He hates that he's so confused, and that he's hurting people. He hates that he's throwing his traditions and culture and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> away for some dumb blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some hot, dumb blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just—" Karkat whispers, takes a breath, tears his gaze from the other troll. "I don't want to commit my quadrants to one person, because there's other people that I want there. It doesn't feel right, not entirely. But Dave? Dave, He- Shit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rests his elbows on his knees, running his hands through his hair, and then turns to Sollux earnestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't mean to fucking hurt you, I didn't mean to tell you to get over it, I'm sorry, I'm fucking— sorry, that I was so fucking stupid, and that I let this all get to my head and get in the way of other important relationships. Okay? Just— Fuck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sollux listens, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course I'm going to make fun of you</span>
  </em>
  <span> sits on the tip of his tongue... Until Karkat keeps going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The longer he listens, the angrier he gets. Not at Karkat, though. At </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dave.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What the fuck kind of twisted shit is that human putting in Karkat's head? All of his quadrants belong to Dave??? What the fuck does that even mean, all of them???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he understands why Karkat was so on edge. Why he snapped and lashed out at Sollux. "That's fucking disgusting," he says, before he can think about the words coming out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean-- shit. Fuck, Karkat, you're not disgusting. Dave trying to fill all your quadrants at once, that's..." Abuse? Manipulative? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Disgusting?</span>
  </em>
  <span> "That's not okay, Karkat, you need to have other fucking people in your life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sollux reaches out, placing a comforting hand on Karkat's arm. Is it selfish for him to say that Karkat needs </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> specifically in his life? Fuck it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"People like me," he says. His heart is jammed up into his throat, and he's not sure if it's nausea over the quadrant thing or nerves over the confession. "Let me help you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sollux touches him, Karkat is pretty sure he feels something shoot up his arm. He feels calmer now, like knowing that Sollux is un-mad enough now to place a hand on him is comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat swallows. He doesn't understand how humans can even have monogamous relationships, intimacies. Don't they get... lonely? Boring? Don't they pine for other people? Don't they need a different someone to fill a different need?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat doesn't think that he's mad at Dave. He can't be mad at a different species for being... different. Thats like Dave being mad at Karkat for having quadrants to his relationships and romance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think its different for— </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When they get into a.... a quadrant, the biggest thing is that they're only intimate with a single person."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances at the floor, at Sollux's hand on his arm, warm, comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Sollux,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat whispers, swallowing, and he shuffles just that bit closer, his gaze shifting from the floor back up to Sollux.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Back up to his Kismesis.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His Kismesis.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"As much as you fucking get on my nerves sometimes, you really make my life more bearable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sollux hates Dave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not the way he hates Karkat. This hate is warm, all encompassing, makes him want to smother Karkat with a pillow and then kiss his stupid breathless mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Sollux hates Dave in a way that makes him want to smother him until he doesn't wake up again. How dare Dave tangle Karkat up like this? Make him think it's okay to monopolize his romantic life? Despicable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slides his hand down Karkat's arm to his hand, squeezes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you need to show him that that's </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> how it works. He can have one part of you. Let me have the other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There. He fucking said it and he's not going to take it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me </span>
  <em>
    <span>have it,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he says again, tightening his hold on Karkat's hand as he leans in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karkat stares. Stares. Is Sollux implying what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinks</span>
  </em>
  <span> he is? Surely, thats what it seems like, but why- Why would that be the case? It seems like the sort of thing that Sollux has considered for a while, but is it? Has Sollux been pining for him and he hasn't noticed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly it all clicks into place. His sensitivity at being told to just get over his relationship with Dave. His upset that Dave seems to have so much control over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sollux </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>likes</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether in a Kismetic way or not, KarkT Isn't sure, but in and of </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he's made up his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers are intertwining with Sollux' before he can seem to protest, and his heart is hammering within his chest. He can feel it, threatening to jump out of his throat, throbbing, and he knows how to satire it. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> how to make the odd discomfort go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's so close. Sollux is so close. He can feel his breath, he can taste his want hanging in the air, feel the ripple of anger. Anger at whom? Karkat doesn't care. He sucks in a breath, oxygen like syrup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should ask Dave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat's lips may as well be on Sollux' at that point, and he can see the reflection of his flushed face in the others glasses. He looks unsure, and to Sollux, Karkat feels like he probably looks like a problem that needs to be solved, a puzzle with a piece that won't fit because it </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A computer binary code with a glitch that just has ti be tweaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I should </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he needs to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>shown,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sollux says, narrowing his eyes again, because gog DAMN he hates that Dave even needs to have a say. It’s frankly none of Dave’s business, and Karkat being so nervous about it makes Sollux overly protective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” he says, and then he’s pulling Karkat out of bed and out into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They find Dave out, sitting on the couch, and Sollux doesn’t hesitate to come up right in front of him, with Karkat’s hand still firmly latched onto his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t have all of his quadrants,” he says, as blunt as ever. “It’s not fucking fair to him, or to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave is thrown by the sudden appearance of them both, and then the sudden accusation. After a moment, he opens his shocked mouth, only to shut it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands to be on their level, and then starts again. “What do you have to do with it?” he asks. He has an idea, a pretty fucking good idea, if the look on Karkat’s face is anything to go by, but he wants to hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karkat wants to protest, to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, Sollux, its okay, don't worry about it—</span>
  </em>
  <span> But before he can even open his mouth, he's being dragged out and almost falling over his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anxiety wells in his stomach. He doesn't want Dave to be upset, but he doesn't want Sollux to be upset either. He just wants everything to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fuck, why can't it all just be </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat doesn't let go of Sollux' hand, like he's an anchor for him now. He watches Dave stand, and then he sighs, averting his eyes before he looks up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sollux fills one of my quadrants."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says quietly, almost shamefully, and then he's annoyed about it, and he frowns, holding onto Sollux' hand a little tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to fill one of my quadrants."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave's mouth turns up in distaste before he can stop it. This guy? Karkat really wants to break their deal with </span>
  <em>
    <span>this guy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have known from the beginning, that it was too good to he true. That Karkat would never be satisfied with only one partner. It was a selfish thing to ask, an insensitive idea, but still...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wishes that it had worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls his face under control, back to having no expression. He looks between Karkat, to Sollux, and back to Karkat again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which quadrant?" he finally asks. He's not sure what he wants the answer to be. He still don't completely know what they all mean, but he knows that two of them stand out from the rest: matesprite and kismesis. Love and hate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, Dave hates Sollux. He wonders if that counts or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sollux's mouth also turns downwards; Karkat sounds downright _ashamed_, like what they're saying shouldn't be a happy occasion. It irks him, that _Karkat_ is all ashamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Dave can frankly go fuck himself for all he cares. Sollux has too much to lose to give him even an inch in this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops up a little when he asks which Quadrant. Which one indeed, they should have probably, possibly discussed that before he dragged Karkat with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pitch." He says, crossing his arms. He does want Karkat in a sexual way, and red is taken. Simple math. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What'th it to you, Thtrider? Karkat'th a troll. Do you even know what pitch entail'th? Bet you think it'th just rough fucking, but that'th not it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns towards Karkat, tone as spiteful as he gets it, "_Does_ he, Karkat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karkat glances to Sollux, back to Dave. Back to Sollux.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You really fucking stepped in it, didn't you, Vantas? Put your foot RIGHT into the fucking steaming bucket of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh well. If they're both pissed off now, why can't he be? What's the harm in a little more bucket-stirring?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at the same time, he doesn't want to be angry. He doesn't feel like its... right? He doesn't want them to be mad at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sigh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I suppose he doesn't." Karkat says in a soft voice, glancing at Sollux. In a way, he's grateful. Eternally grateful, that his friend is here, being this for him. Being an advocate because Karkat doesn't know how to be one for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry that monogamy or- or whatever, isn't going to work, Dave," Karkat starts. "We can- we can work it out. Be matesprits. But I can't live according to the rules of a species that I'm not a part of." He takes a long breath, squeezes Sollux's hand as if to ground himself, and nods once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So there. Sollux... Sollux is Pitch. Kismesis."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave… isn’t sure if that makes him feel better or not. He supposes that means Karkat loves him more than Sollux, but then again, maybe that’s not how it works.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is what he gets for getting into a relationship with a troll. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t want to fucking share,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but maybe he doesn’t have a choice. Is a relationship like that even worth the trouble?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glance at Karkat, and… yeah. Unfortunately, it’s worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what does this mean, then? You’re going to split your time between us? When? How often? Are you still going to sleep with me at night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too many questions spiral through Dave’s head, and he doesn’t like a single one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He narrows his eyes at Sollus behind his shades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not going to share our bed, is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, yeth, I'm thtill in the room? If you could thtop being a pathetic wriggler, I'd thuggetht athking me?" He sneers at Dave in discontent, leaning a skinny elbow on Karkat's shoulder, looking down his nose at Dave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The fuck would I want to thare bed with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for. We'd do thifth, obviouthly. It'th not like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have your 'boyfriend'," he does the quotation-marks in the air, "in bed every night, yeah? Codependenthy ithn't cute." Which is really hypocritical of him to say, but Dave doesn't know that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances down to Karkat, seeing how uncomfortable he is. Ugh. He hates making him insecure like this. He tries lightening the mood a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> thown Thtrider your whole collection of romantic comedieth?? I had to thuffer through it. If he'd theen them, maybe he'd know that two quadranth </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> co-exith. You know. Cauth a whole thpecieth already followth that code...?" He ruffles at Karkat's hair fondly, forcing a teasing smirk on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karkat appreciates the way Sollux tries to lighten the mood, and he even smiles a small bit, swatting at his hands good-naturedly as he ruffles his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, I spend hours on my hair in the morning, dude." He complains, glancing to Dave. He knows he's upset, and it hurts him that he's hurting, and that its his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he leaves Sollux for a moment, and takes Dave's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you don't understand, and that you're probably upset because its not normal for you humans to have other partners while in a relationship." He says softly, avoiding his eyes before he glances up at him. "But... But I really feel for Sollux, and it's not right for him or you if I just sit and pine between you, unable to choose who I want more, because its not about that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifts on his feet. "I don't want one or the other more. I want you both, for different reasons, different ways."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The softness of the moment is lost on Dave. He squeezes Karkat’s hand because, yeah, maybe he doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> Karkat to sleep with him every night, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants him to.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And he’ll be damned if Sollux is going to take that away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still doesn’t have a very firm grasp on the situation, and he’s starting to feel like the outsider. Like he’s being left out of some secret club. A freak for only loving one person at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to be happy, Karkat,” he finally says. He’s still glaring at Sollux, so he forces himself to rip away and look in his boyfriend’s direction. “But I don’t know if I can handle what I’m getting into here. I’m not prepared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A crackle of psiionics race form his eye and up to one of his horns in anger. He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>not even trying</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Here Sollux is, being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> gentletroll and laying it out for Dave, </span>
  <em>
    <span>like Karkat wanted specifically</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he's just slapping it back to his face telling him 'nah, can't do'. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>still not fucking talking to him like a person</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not prepared? Thoundth like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> problem." He shoves Dave further into the couch with his psiionics, his eyes glowing behind his shades, a crackle sparking out lazily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugs Karkat bodily to himself again, eyes narrowed and lips set to a dissatisfied snarl. "I don't thee how you can want thith weakathh ath anything even </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind of</span>
  </em>
  <span> pitch, Karkat." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he pulls Karkat into a hard kiss, all teeth and annoyance- screw doing this Karkat's way, Karkat's way </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucks</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he's hurting himself in his confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave needs to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> how this is different. How he doesn't really want </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of romance. Cause apparently, he's as thick as a brick, just like Karkat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make a cute red couple, he'll give them that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bites down on Karkat's lower lip, scraping open a small cut. "hehehe." He snickers at Karkat, daring him to get conscious about his blood-colour, both hands fisted in Karkat's sweater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You afraid of showing Dave you're actually a big bad troll, thitface? You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>pathetic</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He ends his words with a growl, rattling in his chest impressively for how skinny he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God fucking damn it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat will give it to him, Sollux is </span>
  <em>
    <span>impressive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He's all sharp edges and big nerd words, but when it gets really down to it, he's downright scary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instant fear boner when he brings the big toys out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat stares almost in awe as he watches Sollux use his psiionic abilities, and its all he can do to stop his jaw from dropping. He's surprised when he's dragged close and pulled into a kiss, and even more surprised when Sollux doesn't even give Karkat a moment to breathe before he's heating things up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face is </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He can feel the apples of his cheeks burning, and something about Sollux just </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Dave just </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuels his arousal further. He's tempted to pull away and mumble something like an apology to Dave, both out of honesty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see how far he can push Sollux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He won't lie, the way he kisses him is electric, pardon the irony. Dave was always so soft, so gentle, all careful holds and soft purrs, but Sollux. Sollux... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sollux.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This is why trolls have quadrants, he realises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's ripped from his thoughts when Sollux pulls open a wound on his lip, and when the kiss breaks, Karkat's reaching to touch the cut, staring at the blood on his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You bit me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mutters in awe. Dave bites, sure, he does. But Dave doesn't leave marks. Dave doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sollux brings a different kind of arousal burning in his gut, a different kind of want, a different kind of excitement, and fuck all if Dave doesn't like it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sollux' words don't hurt. If anything, they just make the bulge thats slowly swelling in his lower belly even harder to ignore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm pathetic? Says the one who had to use his spooky mind powers to tell my matesprit to fuck off, scrawny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat jabs with his own kind of amused half-smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you show off with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>hands</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave is fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>livid.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’s madder than he has ever been, watching Sollux handle Karkat so roughly, Dave is--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave is… stuck?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to get up, to move back into play and </span>
  <em>
    <span>take</span>
  </em>
  <span> Karkat back, but--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” he asks, trying to move again, and finding that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold dread drops into the pit of his stomach as he realizes this is what Sollux </span>
  <em>
    <span>does.</span>
  </em>
  <span> In his fit of emotion, he’d forgotten that Sollux is actually really fucking scary dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scary and dangerous and </span>
  <em>
    <span>claiming Dave’s boyfriend for himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go, prick,” he demands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sollux makes an audible 'tsk', rolling his pupil-less eyes to the skies in vain. He presses another hard smooch to Karkat's lips, a thrill running through him because </span>
  <em>
    <span>Karkat rose up to the challenge</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Karkat isn't refusing him, Karkat </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mustard-blood glares over to Dave, giving him a little sap to the ham in warning. "Thut up, pipthqueak. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need you to underthand</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns Karkat around so he and Sollux are standing in profile in front of Dave, to give him a premium view of how Sollux is going to utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruin</span>
  </em>
  <span> his 'boyfriend'. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sollux digs his hands under Karkat's sweater, getting 'handsy' as per Karkat's request. claws trailing non-gently over his grubscars, all six of them, just enough to smart and make his nerves sing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not here to </span>
  <em>
    <span>take your boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ath your tiny little pea-brain ith probably athhuming. All that thweet thit, purring and cooing and fucking all thoft; that'th </span>
  <em>
    <span>yourth</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Before Karkat can properly register it, Sollux quickly turns his head and attacks Karkat's neck, sinking his double-fangs and several other sharp teeth into the meat of Karkats shoulder, his hands coming up to rake down his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After clenching his jaw enough for there to be a bleeding mark, he pulls back and gives Karkat's skin a soft suck, as if the blood is too good to resist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns his head towards Dave, pushing his own and Karkat's body together so he can grind against Karkat obscenely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span>.... Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karkat would happily die like this. Being put on display like a whore for Dave, Dave who can't do anything about it, only watching while Sollux turns Karkat to putty. He's slowly falling apart, but its not like he's trying all that hard to stay together anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat is already purring. His chest rumbles and his lips part in a soft oh as Sollux slips his hands up his shirt, the low vibrating only interrupted by the weak whine Karkat gives in response to Sollux' rough ministrstions. He squirms and huffs, and then keens into his touch, reaching behind him with one hand to grab at Sollux' shirt, to pull him closer, to hold onto something lest he float away in the ecstasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only really makes a noise when Sollux starts paying attention to his neck, and now he realises with a more intense certainty why Trolls don't do oral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he almost laughs. He has Dave, oral master, in his Make love to me, quadrant, and Sollux, fucking Sollux, in his fuck me hard quadrant. Its almost too perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arches his back and groans, craning his neck and making a soft noise in his throat as he feels his blood spill a little, hot and thick, onto his skin. He's moaning now, knees buckling as he pulls Sollux closer by his shirt, melting into him, and its all so hot, its so hot, its so fucking hot—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sollux..~" Karkat whispers, his name slipping out over his lips as he shivers and whimpers, the gentle stings and aches mingling with his want and the arousal swelling in his gut and mixing into a sweet, sweet concoction that has the other troll ready to lie down and just die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he's already dead. He's already dead, and this is heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You g-onna just keep talking, or a-are you gonna get to the poi-nt?" Karkat drawls in a tease, looking at Dave down his nose not condescendingly, but more... alluringly. As if to say; </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's going to break me. He's going to break me in front of you while you watch, and I'm going to fucking love it. Doesn't that just make you wanna come up here and help him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching Karkat come apart so easily, watching him </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoying</span>
  </em>
  <span> being handled so roughly… It makes Dave wish he would have done it for him sooner. Maybe then Karkat wouldn’t have run off to find someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still mad, still </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t get it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but the closer he watches… He realizes that he never could have done this for Karkat. He doesn’t have teeth like that, claws like that. He doesn’t have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>heart</span>
  </em>
  <span> for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sollux is totally into the role. Menacing, taking complete control without asking first. And worse-- better? ...Worse. He’s forcing Dave to sit there and watch the whole fucking thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes fix on a trickle of bright red blood, watching it slip down Karkat’s throat. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerve.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All he wants to do is keep yelling about it, but he’s painfully aware of the fact that it doesn’t matter. Sollux can do anything he wants, and Dave can’t stop him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sollux downright </span>
  <em>
    <span>hisses</span>
  </em>
  <span> in victory, holding Karkat firmer, harder. Dave is folding under him too, he's not even complaining- Sollux is </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking best</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Hehehehe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes Karkat back a little then grabs onto the hem of Karkat's sweater and tugs. "Clothes- </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if he wanted to, strip Karkat off pretty efficiently with his psiionics, but fuck it, Karkat wants him </span>
  <em>
    <span>handsy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he'll give it to him in excess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls the sweater over Karkat's head, tugging hard, not caring if he's tugging at hair or making him lose his balance a little. He snickers, seeing the red marks on Karkat's back from his claws. He wants to add to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'th funny that you already know you're gonna be the pillowbiter, KK. It'th kinda cute how you try to play tough anyway." He stalks into Karkat's personal bubble, pushing his chest and putting a foot behind Karkat's, felling him and tumbling down on top of him, immediately attacking Karkat's neck again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's completely animalistic. It's letting go of all inhibition he has, taking what he wants and not </span>
  <em>
    <span>caring</span>
  </em>
  <span> if anyone sees. Karkat is going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he is going to make sure he can feel it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claws rakes over Karkat's hips carelessly, leaving red marks as he works frantically on Karkat's zipper while he gnaws his way up Karkat's neck, sub-vocal growl rumbling in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sollux is scrawny and is not using his powers, so if he really wants to Karkat can pull him off; but he won't. Sollux knows he won't because Karkat is a subby little bitch, and even in pitch he's still going to love getting dommed like a fucking pansy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that Karkat </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> fight if he wanted to, knowing that Karkat could be more fierce and stand up more to Sollux- </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> makes that black flame in him flare. He'll </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> him better, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, Karkat wishes he'd done this sooner. Everything is fast and hot and hard, and he barely has time to register anything that Sollux is doing before he's already doing it and moving on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's fumbling to comply with each of Sollux' demands, both because he wants to be good for him and because he doesn't know what to do otherwise. His face is flushed such a dark shade, and each of Sollux' degradation's go straight to his arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yelps, arms up and over his head and balance thrown as Sollux rips his sweater off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey hey—  Who says I'm gonna— I'm not cute, you two-toned son of a bitch—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat yelps, a whimper ripped from his throat as his eyes try to catch up with whats happening when his sweater is discarded and he's falling over backwards, reaching out to grab for Sollux so he doesn't hit the floor as hard, but it doesn't matter. He still lets out a groan and pulls back his lips in a snarl, letting go of the others shirt as if god forbid he let anyone know he was relying on Sollux here just as much as he was willing to cuss him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, loungeroom floor. The things your poor eyes have seen and are yet to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sollux is so... primal. Its nothing Karkat has felt or seen before, and he feels so helpless to resist, mostly because no part of him wants to resist. He's enraptured, both annoyed that Sollux has this much control over him already, and frustrated that he's giving in so easily. His body speaks before his mind can, arching, bending, bucking and keening into Sollux's hands like he were a puppeteer and Karkat was his well-strung puppet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best of all, Sollux is right  He's so fucking right. Karkat will push and prod and poke, but he really does want Sollux above him, behind him, around him, everywhere, even if be won't admit it. The ferocity with which the other troll is just taking him is having him soak through his underwear, and he can only imagine the teasing Sollux is going to deliver when he sees how excitedly wet he already is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuuuuuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-," Karkat starts, cut off by a weak gasp as Sollux drags his claws across his body, and his eyelids flutter, skin pulled tight over his muscles and ribs and making his V-line stand out as he bucks shamefully into Sollux's hands. Fuck, fuck! He wants his hands lower, lower—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watch you don't fuckin' permanently sc-ar me, you egotistical maniac." Karkat mumbles, and suddenly he wants to push back. He wants to push and fight and try to take things from Sollux, steal kisses, pull noises from his throat, because he doesn't just want to give this to Sollux, he wants Sollux to fight for it. He wants Sollux to push him down and give him no other option even though his body is humming with arousal and he's so fucking down for this, he's so so down for Sollux telling him he's a pretty little bitch and taking what's his, because fuck Dave, and fuck what he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hips lifted off the floor to help let Sollux take his jeans down, Karkat's hands fly to the other troll. He was useless and dumb before, letting Sollux just take take take, but now, Karkat was gonna at least make it a bit difficult for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, that might even make Dave feel a little better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands fly to Sollux's hair, carding through it and then he's grabbing the others horns, grinning and forcing his head up and then pulling him down into a bruising, wet kiss, locking their lips together with too much tongue, too much breath and huffing, his fingers working away now at Sollux's horns like he's trying to</span>
  <span> sand divets in them with his thumbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I want this," Karkat whispers against Sollux' lips. "But I'm not going to make it easy for you, so buckle the fuckle up, bitch, strap on your seatbelt, because we're going for a fucking ride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You thay that ath if you acthually are a challenge even when you </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He cackles a little, pulling off Karkat's trousers completely, leaving his socks because </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> there's two of them and that's hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you think I want to thcar you? Only mentally, pea-brain, maybe it'll be an improvement!" Karkat Vantas lies naked under him on the floor of his own livingroom, and Sollux is about to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans down, a hand to Karkat's throat in an almost non-threat, then moans into Karkat's ear, "bet you're enjoying your thitty little red-mate seeing you like this, under a smaller troll and loving it, your body begging for troll-bulge." His split tongue licks up Karkat's bloody neck and up to his ear, one part of his tongue going on either side of it, when he licks up the shell of his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to Dave briefly, eyes ablaze and crackling, and he shoots another small zinger at his ham because he wants Dave to pay attention, wants him to see what Sollux is doing to his beloved Karkat. How much his matesprit loves being watched as he gets fucked by someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> than him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze is locked with Dave's when he talks, his still clothed bulges grinding against Karkat's exposed one, "Did you mithh the thought of being fucked by bulges, KK? Did you mithh having your nook filled with material, ath compared to the meathily teathpoon of come a human makes..?" He grins, looking down to Karkat again now, gently squeezing Karkat's throat, "I'm about to give Thtrider a lethhon, but you thould pay attenthion too, Karkat... You have been with humanth for too long." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugs down his own trousers and boxers, his double bulges sliding out with a slick squelch, golden material dripping warmly onto Karkat's stomach. "I'll remind you, KK... I'll make thure you don't forget what being fucked by a troll meanth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesus christ, Dave had no idea that Sollux was so.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>violent.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Watching him push Karkat around, ripping his clothes off, scratching, biting, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurting</span>
  </em>
  <span> him-- it should make Dave angry. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> make Dave angry. But when his eyes land on Karkat’s face, and he sees those pupils blown wide, and the way his lips part as he tries to keep his breath under control… It’s obvious that Karkat is feeling it. More than feeling it, he’s fucking living for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s something else in his expression though. When he makes the same face at Dave, there’s something sweet to it. It’s desperate, but soft. He can’t think of a better word to describe it than… well, red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this is something feral. Something deep and hot and urgent. This must be what pitch looks like, and Dave was stupid for ever thinking the petty arguments he and Karkat had were anything close to this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t help his eyes turning down as Sollux shucks off his pants and-- holy shit, is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>two bulges?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sollux has </span>
  <em>
    <span>two?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of course he has two, the fucking bastard. Just to give Dave another fucking thing he can’t compete with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His own breath is coming in short pants, just thinking about what those twin bulges could do. He’s stopped trying to get away, frozen in place by his own fear of being caught up in Sollux’ war path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fear doesn’t stop the way his cock stirs, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karkat's face burns, and he's sure that if Sollux nicked the apple of his cheek, he's just bleed out, he's blushing so red. When his pants are properly gone, a hissed gasp escapes him, a shiver running up his spine when his wet nook and writhing bulge finally hit the cold air. He throws his head back against the carpet and curses, rasping a breath. He's so ready, he's so fucking ready, but instead Sollux is grabbing his throat, not hard enough to cut off his oxygen, but hard enough that his bulge jumps with excitement, and presses up against Sollux's hips, as if it can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> what is writhing beneath the fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out a pathetic little mewl, arching his back as his eyes glaze over and his head turns, exposing his neck and staring at Dave. God, Sollux is right. Seeing Dave just… helplessly watching, is another, odd kind of arousing. His nook cinches around air, and he almost sobs, desperate for something </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, for something he can hold onto, because right now, he just feels so torturously empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shudders and whines pitifully, bucking his hips up into Sollux's. His bulge is eagerly grinding and rubbing up against the others crotch, trying to squirm its way inside, to tangle with Sollux's, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>grab</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sollux's, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because the nothing while Sollux speaks is driving him mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's still staring at Dave, as if lost in his face, and he can see the anger there, the annoyance, and he'd be a liar if Karkat said he didn't want Dave's angry ass down here making him regret every decision up to this moment with his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know what to say. Sollux's words are making him hot, and flustered, and horny, and despite the way he wants to shoot back a smart remark, the only thing that comes out is a breathy; 'Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>', that sounds more like a whine than a demand. His eyes are lidded, and he's sure he must look like a whole fucking meal by the way Sollux is growling and grinning so fucking evilly it makes his nook cinch again so tightly it almost hurts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sollux removes his jeans, there's a sort of relief that swells in Karkat's stomach, but there's also surprise and anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two? This bastard got </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking bulges? Talk about unfair!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But within moments, Karkat's eager bulge is reaching for Sollux's pair and pulling him close, slipping between the two and wrapping around them in an erotic, wet dance that has Karkat finally moaning. Sollux's hand on his throat, his bulges tangled with his, his words, the heat, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dave's stare— Karkat is going to come before they've even started, his thighs quivering as his nook desparately cinches, knowing that something is close and yet so fucking far away, the slick movement of his bulge feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span> already that Karkat is pushing his face into the crook of his elbow to hide the way he's so red with blush, his claws digging into the carpet, fisting at it while his mouth hangs agape and his jaw shakes with every whine and groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't have words to describe this. Words can't. He's so fucking horny right now, and he just was Sollux to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck him</span>
  </em>
  <span> already, goddamn it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving his arm just barely so he can glare up at the other, his spare hand reaches and grabs the collar of Sollux's shirt, his claws tearing into the fabric as he yanks him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hu-rry up," He croaks. "and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pay attention to the perthon who'th fucking you, dimwit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sollux grabs Karkat's jaw, forcing him to meet his gaze, and he smirks down at the poor sod. Look at him, already smearing like it's none of his business.. He looks curiously over to Dave, seeing where it's at. He takes a deep breath in through his nose, and small sub-vocal growl starting up. It's similar to a purr, but its message is a completely different one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you theeing how your matethprit ith horny from you being fucked, KK?" He leans down to lick at Karkat's bloody neck and shoulder, making sure his tongue rasps as much as he can, making an obscene slurping sound, "What a fucking pair you make. Perverthe motherfuckers hehehe.." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slows down a little, focusing on the psiionisc holding Dave down; with a twitch of his mind he presses down especially on Dave's groin, at the same time pulling his legs further apart so he's sitting in a wide manspread. It's not perfect, but he makes a forcefield agianst Dave's crotch, and he snickers louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you go, Thtrider. If you wanna join the fun, you can rut againtht that like the dog you are." A jab at Karkat's taste </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dave being horny from this. Double score (hell ye2). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sollux sits up, still holding Karkat's jaw so he can't look back over to Dace, a small 'nh' slipping out of him as he rolls his hips a little against Karkat. He moves his free hand to shield their bulges from each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Karkat can question it, he sparks a sharp jolt of psiionics against the base of Karkat's bulge strong enough for it to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He snickers at Karkat's reaction, obviously in a pretty great mood now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you like that, Karkat...? Say it honestly, cauth if you thay yeth I'll do it more than I'm already planning." He moves his hand up from Karkat's jaw to his upper lip, pushing it up to look at Karkat's gums just cause he can, making him fake a little snarl. "I'm athking if you're a pain thlut, KK. It'th okay if you are, I wouldn't be thurprised."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karkat gives a weak scoffing sound and rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not even fucking me yet, don't get ahead of yourself, cocky motherfucker." He manages to get out, rocking his hips with a slow groan that makes his chest rumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noises Sollux is making, the inability to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he's doing to Dave but knowing that its </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> is driving him crazy, and he's so wildly desperate, his face a mix of annoyance and horny stares as Sollux steals his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him a moment to realize that as much as he wants Sollux to ruin him, he also wants to hear Sollux moan, to listen to him enjoying himself as he viciously fucks into Karkat, gasping as he pounds him into the loungeroom floor, huffing against his ear; ”</span>
  <em>
    <span>Take it, take it, fucking take it, you rude piethe of thit—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"A- aH!- o-ohhH-~"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ripped from his fantasy, however, by a sharp pain in his gut that draws a yelp and a moan from him, Karkat arches his back off the floor lewdly and bucks his hips. He's going to come, he's so going to come and they've </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely done  anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sollux—" He mewls like a pathetic kitten, on the verge of tears as he grabs for a hold kn the others thin frame, hands settling on his hips, trying to force him close, closer, trying to tangle their bulges, trying to satiate his twitching, writhing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>aching</span>
  </em>
  <span> bulge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"F-fuck, y-e-eah, okay, y-eah-" Karkat whimpers, thighs quivering and aching to press together as he huffs against Sollux's finger, shaking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shaking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's stammering. He's stammering so badly because he's shaking, because he's desparate, because he's falling apart and he can't think and all he wants is Sollux, Sollux, Sollux, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sollux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"P- fuck, d-on't make m-me say ple-ase, just g-et a m-ove o-on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave has </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen Karkat like this before. He’s seen him desperate, he’s seen him cry, he’s seen him unravel at the edges, he’s seen him tremble with need. But that all seems like child’s play now, compared to this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t deny the way it’s affecting him now, watching Karkat scramble for his bearings. He loves that Karkat feels good, that he’s getting everything he wants and needs. And the fact that it’s Sollux that’s giving it to him is… becoming less and less of a problem. Why does it matter who’s making Karkat feel this way, as long as he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>satisfied?</span>
  </em>
  <span> In the end, Karkat is the only part of this that matters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dave’s thighs are wrenched apart, a whole new wave of mixed anger and fear and </span>
  <em>
    <span>humiliation</span>
  </em>
  <span> washes over him. It’s not enough for Sollux to claim Karkat right in front of him, apparently the bastard has to rub it in, too. Show Dave that he can do whatever he wants and there’s nothing Dave can do to stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Dave might be willing to admit that watching Karkat is getting him off, but he will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> admit that Sollux has anything to do with it. With his stupidly powerful telekinesis and his stupidly sharp teeth and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupidly hot twin bulges.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave finds himself reluctantly grinding his hips up into the force in front of them. He doesn’t want to, but he needs to let go of some of the fucking pressure. It’s completely unfair and completely degrading. It’s like he’s a kid again, humping into his pillow because he doesn’t know how to use his hands yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He can’t use his hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t be as turned on by that as he is. He didn’t even know he liked to be controlled like this, but a-fucking-parrently he does. It’s a mortifying realization to have, now of all times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go,” he says again, trying to sound as unaffected as possible. “I’m not going to stop you, just-- let me go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sollux ignores Dave completely, sensing that Dave is grinding against his shield; he is definitely in on this now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He focuses on the troll beneath him instead, ravenous. But he has to stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>focused</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Because if there's one thing he's learned in his life it's that if Karkat begs him to not do anything... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fucking do it. It's the Captor Paradox. Unavoidable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking damnit, KK. I wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>thtop you</span>
  </em>
  <span> from coming with that... Didn't know you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much of a painthlut, jeguth..." He shakes his head, though he has to bite his lip. That's actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>supremely</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot... Thoughts of shocking Karkat to orgasm, torture his bulge until he can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> but come, and he'd fucking love it.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think...." He sits up to rip off his own sweather, breathing out hard through his nose, "you should </span>
  <em>
    <span>beg</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to let you come, KK." He grabs Karkat with his power, laying him down flat against the floor, holding him immobile there, bulge forced still so it can't even twist on itself. "I think that would be fun." He uses the opportunity of Karkat's open mouth to push to fingers in deep enough to gag, but gentle enough to not cut up the sensitive flesh of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sollux gets on all fours over Karkat, tugging Karkat's mouth open with his fingers and with a little help of his powers, gathers all the saliva he has in his mouth, and spits him straight into the mouth. Karkat's jaw is immobile now, so he rakes his finger up and down the mutantblood's tongue, feeling at it as if it's a velvet pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd let you choke on my bulgeth... But you haven't detherved it yet..." He moves so he's kneeling over Karkat knees on either side of Karkat's head, giving him the best view of his nook and bulges. A couple drops of golden material drips onto Karkat's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry. I'll let you come too. Eventually..." with that, his fingers slide down between the lips of his nook, rubbing carefully there while his bulges twist on themselves, the motion of them dripping drop after drop onto Karkat's face and open mouth. Seeing Karkat like this, unable to move a muscle, livid but </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally gagging for it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is enough for his nook to be absolutely drenched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karkat can't decide if this is heaven or hell, now, glued to the floor. Begging is so... humiliating. Degrading. Begging Sollux? Unheard of, and yet— fuck, it sounds hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's about to move, to sit up on his elbows or something, but before he has a chance, his wrists are pinned to the floor beside his head, his legs splayed and pinned as well. A surge of excitement has him shaking from the inside, since he's otherwise stuck immobile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart is pounding inside his chest. He can't decide how he feels, and its driving him wild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angry? Yeah, because why can't Sollux just fucking give him what he wants? Why does he get to do this to him? Why does Dave have to be forced to only watch? This egotistical prick...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horny? Abso-fucking-lutely. Sollux is hitting all of the right spots, growling, pinning him, dominating him, hurting him, demeaning him, teasing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excited? Yeah. For the same aforementioned reasons. The anticipation claws its way up his legs and bites at the sensitive insides of his thighs, close, close, but not close enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scared? Oh, yeah. But horny-scared. He'd let Sollux do anything to him right now, and even if he didn't want to, he has no choice against the others Psiionic abilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, this is torture. Sollux is still talking and still not fucking him, and all he wants to do is buck his hips, curl his toes, arch his spine and shake, but all of it is forced to stay internal. His stomach twists, the muscles in his legs spasm and tense with the effort of fighting the invisible weight holding them still, his bulge is throbbing, and Karkat doesn't think its ever been this still while he was horny before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It... It hurts. His nook still cinches though, around air, and that added throb has tears welling in Karkat's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sollux puts his fingers into his mouth, Karkat is grateful for the something to do, for the task to occupy his mind so he can forget about the painful ache and throb everywhere else—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sollux won't even let him move his jaw, the fucking bastard. He's choking on the others fingers, his throat spasming, and tears spill from the corners of his eyes at the sensation without his consent, and even as he scowls and tries to fight back the rest of the tears that threaten to spill, Sollux is spitting into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His saliva is oddly sweet. Thick, and as it slides down his throat and makes him gag worse, Karkat makes a noise like a frightened kitten, halfway between a gasping whine and a soft mewl.Fuck, he wants Sollux in his mouth. He wants to suck on his bulge until that fucking asshole is screaming, wants to finger-fuck his wet nook until Sollux is so fucked out of it and loose that Karkat can fucking fit his fist up there. He wants, he wants, he wants, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sollux is ruthless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking ruthless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat is desperate, pitiful tears escaping his lips as he desperately tries to move, to flick his tongue, to bury his nose in Sollux's nook, to focus on something for a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the only thing he can focus on for now is the way his nook begs for something to pull inside of itself, the way his immobilised bulge lays still and untouched against his stomach and throbs with blood, with fluid, with a desperate ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat can't even bring his thighs together to alleviate a little of the discomfort. He's flushed so red he feels his cheeks burning, and he doesn't want to give Sollux shit, but the little fucker really has him pinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haha. Funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H- Huff, unf, h-hh- ea-the-" Karkat tries to get out, his throat still gagging on nothing and rubbing in on itself like sandpaper. He sounds wrecked already, and he can't stifle the weak sob that escapes his lips when he tries to speak again. Even if Sollux doesn't let him come, he needs at least something down there, in his nook, on his bulge, on his thighs, anything to help release the tension. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"L-ea-the-"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shit, its hard to speak when your mouth is basically frozen open and you've got bulge in your face and fingers on your tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Th- Thl-ux- H-Hhle-eat-he..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm...? Pleathe </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Karkat..?" He grins downright evilly, finding it very fun that Karkat is the one with the speaking-difficulty. "Thpeak up, I can't hear you. Tell me what you want...." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezes his bulges from base to tip, gathering the material from them and letting the gathered material spill over his fist and right into Karkat's mouth. Sollux pulls his cheek to the side a little to make sure he gets all of it, moaning as he sees Karkat's tongue twitch and move a little. "lookth like you're dethperate to have my bulge in your mouth... Fuck, Karkat, you look good like thith...." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his claws like they are, he can't actually finger his own nook, and for a moment he laments that Karkat can't use his; but then again, he's going to ride Karkat in not </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> long.. But then the eternal question: bulge in his nook, nook on his bulges, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span>??? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer is always both on principle, but it's fun with a quick fantasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmhh... You thee that I have two bulges, KK..? Guethh what I'm going to do with them... Where I'll put them.. fuck... Maybe I'll come and leave you like thith. Let Thtrider take care of you tho thweetly when all you want ith to </span>
  <em>
    <span>thuffer</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sends another shock to the base of his bulge, not as hard this time since he doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> Karkat to come right away; just enough to properly hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he pulls his finger out of Karkat's mouth, wiping his fingers on Karkat's cheek carelessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>beg</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave’s eyes are </span>
  <em>
    <span>glued</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the way Sollux is abusing Karkat’s mouth. Shoving his fingers inside it, spitting inside it, dripping his material inside it, just to watch him choke and struggle around it. It’s very reminiscent of when Dave eats Karkat out, when his bulge slips down his throat and he can’t fucking breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s caught between loving watching it inflicted on Karkat and wanting it to be him. He can only imagine the wet way it sits in Karkat’s mouth, drowning his tongue, settling in the back of his throat and threatening to gag him. Suddenly he wants nothing more than to be able to kiss Karkat, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>share</span>
  </em>
  <span> the mess with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can only imagine how it tastes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He struggles where he sits, trying to move his hands, his legs, anything. All that moves is his hips, though, causing his now very hard dick to rub up against the trap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karkat…” he says, and it comes out on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’s not used to this, to being the one that feels so desperate. To being the one that needs and scrambles and pulls. His face is red hot and his own shades start to feel like they’re suffocating him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can't breathe right, he can't breathe, oh god, his senses are on fire and all he can smell is Sollux, all he can taste is Sollux, all he can </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> is give in to Sollux, and fuck, he just wants the twin-cocked motherfucker to screw the socks off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, no. Instead, Karkat is gagging on more of Sollux' </span>
  <em>
    <span>juices</span>
  </em>
  <span>, lapping at the sticky fluid and groaning at the wet, thick taste, the way it feels heavy on his tongue and god, please, he wants it in his mouth. Wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sollux speaks, Karkat listens. When he moves, Karkat follows. It's an odd, kinky sort of pushing and pulling dance, and Sollux is the lead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shock sent to his bulge as his muscles tensing, and if he could move, he'd be writhing and shaking and grabbing desperately at himself to relieve the throbbing, but he can't, and tears sting his eyes and roll fat down his cheeks again as a filthy, obscene sound escapes his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mmmgghh- Th-Tho-, oo-ooaaahhhh!~"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His lusus would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing he does when Sollux stops fingering his throat is gasp a breath, cough, and then moan. Being able to move his mouth again at least is a relief that Karkat would thank Sollux for, if he didn't already have a task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," He croaks desperately, longing to throw his hips up, to touch himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something, anything.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, please, pleasepleasepleaseplease Sollux, I f-ucking c-can't- I can't ta-ake it- Make m-me come, p-lease, I need to s-so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad-</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances over to Dave out of the corner of his eye, desparate, like he's begging him for help of some kind, even though he can't specify. A weak noise rips from his throat again, and he squeezes his eyes shut, gaze leaving his matesprit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"J-ust let m-me m-ov-e, S-oll-ux, T-this is t-ort-ture, aaah… please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't take anymore...? What'll you do to convinthe me to let you come, hmm...?" He squats down a little, bulge so close to Karkat's face the his knuckles brushes over the tip of Karkat's nose as he works over his bulges, more and more material dripping form inside him and onto the troll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sollux leans back to trail a finger from Karkat's hip and to his armpit, charing it with electricity when they're dead center on the scars; he laughs at the resulting spasms, knowing that Karkat is </span>
  <em>
    <span>dripping</span>
  </em>
  <span> at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he stands up, groaning a little and reassuring himself that his shields are doing good; he pulls Karkat up from the floor, still immobilized, then sets Karkat down in front of Dave, face to crotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's just a matter of putting Karkat's stiff limbs into position, and he has his picture perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave sitting on the couch with his legs spread wide, seemingly humping the air and becoming progressively more flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat is on all fours, with his hands on either side of Dave's hips on the couch, legs spread wide, bulge still forced still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow." Sollux takes a small stroll back and forth , wolf-whistling, "I wath right, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> make quite the couple." He runs a hand through his hair, sliding his hands over his own shoulder before continuing downwards, letting Dave get a little show of Sollux appreciating himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too bad you two can't move, or all thith action would have been done with long ago huh..." He gives off a small chuckle, kneeling behind Karkat and sliding his thumb over Karkat's slit. "I can help with that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, very slowly Sollux starts feeding one of his bulges into Karkat's nook, sighing out hotly; he feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just like imagined. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.." He grabs hold onto Karkat's lips, hard enough to bruise, looking at the pink marks he's left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here'th how thith goeth... All you need to do, Karkat, ith athk Dave to pretty pretty please let me fuck your cute, tight nook." He presses his thumb in deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dave-" he takes his filthier hand over to Dave, patting his cheek with it, leaving bot red and a little gold, "have to thay, 'Pleathe fuck my boyfriend Thollux.' .... </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I'll let you both come." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks insanely proud of himself, his bulge so careful breaching Karkat that it shouldn't more stimulating that 'full'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave doesn’t know what to expect when Sollux stands up. He sucks in a breath when Sollux picks Karkat up off the floor, and his heart sinks into his stomach as Sollux positions Karkat over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between his legs, Karkat looks so </span>
  <em>
    <span>utterly depraved.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His cheeks are wet, and he’s got Sollux’s material all over him, and his lips are red and puffy from the fingers that had been shoved down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s never looked more edible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he hears Sollux’ words, that Karkat needs to ask for Dave’s permission to be allowed to cum-- that shit makes his face light up like the Fourth of Fucking July. His lips press into a tight line, chewing them for lack of something better to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the fuck even is this sitiation? Who told Sollux this kind of shit was okay? It’s… It’s--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hotter than anything Dave could have come up with on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes snap from Karkat’s face up to Sollux eyes, challenging. When-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> Karkat actually asks him, what if Dave says no? What then?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having to sit </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> for all of this is almost the worst part. His muscles still shake and react and tense in response to each of Sollux's ministrations, but all they do is fight fruitlessly against the invisible force Sollux is controlling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laps up the golden drops of material when they fall onto his face, groaning at the way it feels and tastes. He shivers, jerking away a little from Sollux's finger, and then his breathing catches, and he yelps as fire burns up and down his side and sets him on </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire</span>
  </em>
  <span> with sensation. He whimpers pitifully and feebly aches to buck his hips more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sollux starts to move him, and the realisation sets in that he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>not going to let him move</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Karkat curses. It's the weirdest feeling, being moved, and then as soon as he's face to face with Dave's crotch, he bites his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So close, but so far.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His gaze travels up to Dave's face and he's blushing darker than Karkat has ever seen him. Its cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Its really cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to press his face down into the cloth covering Dave's arousal, wants to nuzzle into his cock and press his face to it, wants to hear Dave whine and moan a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat can't see what Sollux is doing, but by the way he's talking, the egotistical bastard is obviously lovin' on himself and ignoring him, who lowered himself to </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> because the guy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then his finger is on his slit and he would have forgiven that troll for mass genocide. His eyes go wide and he's pushing his hips back, or trying to, his brows drawn up in such a way that he's sure he's making one of those faces Dave has a sweater of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahe.. Ahog- Ahae- Ahego? Yeah. That sounds right. The debauched ones where the girl always looks fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruined</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please, please, please, please, please-"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Karkat is whispering over his breath, so terrified that Sollux is going to pull it all away from him that he's scared to speak, like any noise will entice the other to shift back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But oh, thank whatever fucking god exists, because he's not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-o-A-w- Hh-hhhgh!~ O-h, oh!~ Sol-lu-x, So-llux, Soll-ux, Sollux, Sollux," Karkat moans and chants, dropping his head forward both to hide his reddened face and give his neck at least something of a break, gasping. Its not a lot, but its fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavenly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right now, because his cinching nook now has something to throb around, to grasp onto, and even though its not against </span>
  <em>
    <span>the right spot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right now, the sensation enough has Karkat weeping. His voice drops again, and its almost in a voice lower than a whisper that he moans; </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Than-k y-ou."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At the others demands, Karkat is already well eager to please. Sollux is pushed up inside him, hot, and wet, and Karkat feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he doesn't care about how ruined he looks, how low he has to go to find his release. He's going to be screaming his way through it, if this keeps up, and he can't decide if he wants that or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"D-.... Dave…-" He breathes, lip quivering and eyes brimming with pleading tears again as he brings his eyes to meet his matesprits, red and glittering, trying to kneed his hands into the couch cushions, to grab them so he has </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to anchor him here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otherwise he might just float away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> let Sollux f-fuck me, Dave, please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave narrows his eyes dangerously at Sollux. He can’t see what the troll is doing, but judging by the way Karkat is splitting at the seams, it’s only a tease. And he realizes, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he’s in no position of power right now. He’s pretty much exclusively at Sollux’ mercy, but that isn’t going to stop him from trying to fight back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking move,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but his hands clench into fists at his sides. He looks down and locks eyes with Karkat’s wet ones. He wishes he could wipe his tears away, just touch his face, kiss him into a quiet. His own cock twitches in his jeans with his close that messy face is to his crotch, but still…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Karkat…” he starts, still searching his eyes with his own. It almost breaks his heart to say it, looking into those lost eyes. But then he snaps a defiant look back up on Sollux and continues, “But no. I won’t let him. He’s being a bastard, and I won’t give him the satisfaction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If anything, Sollux looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Dave's refusal, his grin widening to show of a lot of sharp, threatening teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that'th jutht </span>
  <em>
    <span>too bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, KK... Guethh you can't come today." He pulls his thumb out of Karkat's nook, letting the one slim bulge in Karkat remain, curling it almost gently inside him, so careful to not push against anything too pleasureable. His other bulge is trying to join, but Sollux easily detangles it and lets it rim at Karkat's chute, knowing his ass it probably too tight to have anything push into it, let alone a bulge. Maybe it'll freak him out, Karkat is a fucking prude anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think he'll change hith mind if you try to perthuade him a little..?" He lets up a little on his psiionics, giving Karkat back the autonomy of his head and neck. "I am pretty thure he can be jutht ath ready ath you to let me fuck you if you thuck hith pretty dick long enough..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smoothes his hand up and down Karkat's back consolingly, all the while holding Dave's gaze, unflinchingly. He can </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Dave wants it. How hot and bothered he is by the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sollux hasn't felt this powerful in a long, long while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jutht remember, you little thlut. He cometh before you, he won't let me fuck you. Tho </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't let him</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He snickers; this trap is just perfect. Dave might not fold easily under Sollux's command, but if it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Karkat</span>
  </em>
  <span> pleading and slurping on his dick, he's sure it's a completely different situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again: He is a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>genius</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karkat is livid. He was so close to getting what he wanted, and Dave just said; </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He has the sudden urge to frustratingly lean forward and take off Dave's cock with his teeth, but at the same time…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whines and sobs when Sollux removes his thumb, quaking, and then gasps when he feels something at his back end. Is Sollix really- Is he going to—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face burns. Even the </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea</span>
  </em>
  <span>.... He swallows hard, biting his lip as the other speaks, and he manages a weak huff, rolling his head on his shoulders to alleviate the tense ache from being in the one position so long. Practically purring, he lets out a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He desparately wants Sollux to fuck him. To ruin him. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>debauch</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. To take away the ache in his belly and the fire in his nook. His bulge feels almost not-there, forced into one position, but then he realises that its pinned against the couch where he's leaning forward to Dave's crotch. If he can just… Grind his hips a little… If Sollux could push his hips forward, just a bit— Relief is so close, so close…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat stops when he feels Sollux stroking his hand up and down his back, and then he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> start purring, and he leans down to push his face into Dave's jean-covered boner. He groans low, the musky scent, the heavy feeling of it against the side of his face…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With eager effort, he manages to get Dave's button and fly somehow undone with his teeth and his tongue, and then Karkat is really going to town. He nudges and noses at Dave's cock, sucking at the wet patch of pre </span>
  <em>
    <span>just for a taste.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He licks and sucks on the side of his shaft through his boxers, thoroughly soaking the fabric, and wishes he had his hands. His tongue is a little longer than a humans, which he thanks a god for, so he slips it out and wraps it around the head of Dave's cock beneath the fabric, and suckers his lips around it, careful of his teeth, careful not to go too far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, Dave…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He whispers pleadingly after he pulls away, rubbing his cheek against the side of Dave's heavy cock, letting it slide along the curve of his nose, his eye trailing up to the others face. "I need to come so bad, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span>... Do you know how that feels?" He asks, sucking with a wet sound onto the side of Dave's shaft again, his eyes pleading, but determined, as he stares up at Dave, wishing beyond anything he's ever known that he could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>come.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave almost can’t believe his ears. When Sollux says that Karkat has to suck him off, he’s almost nervous. Karkat’s teeth have never been that close to his junk, and he’s not sure how he should feel about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And anyway, how the fuck is Karkat supposed to do it when neither of them has use of their hands?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Karkat solves that problem before it’s even a problem. Dave watches the eager, obedient way Karkat mouths down his zipper, and there’s no further ado before Karkat is mouthing at his dick through his underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s hardly enough space for Karkat to even get his tongue in there, but god damn it all if he doesn’t make it work. It makes Dave’s breath hitch and he wishes more than anything that he could buck his hips up. Wishes he could get his pants off and shove all the way down karkat’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he can’t give in so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Karkat pulls off, giving him the wettest, saddest look he’s ever seen, it shakes his resolve. He wants Karkat to cum, wants to let him have anything he’s ever wanted. But he can’t give in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He can’t let Sollux win.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, without meeting Sollux gaze, he says again, “...no, babe…” It breaks his heart, but he says it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sollux rolls his eyes; not like Dave can see it, but the way he tosses his head kind of gives it away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're an obthtinate bathtard, you know that." He rakes a nail slowly down Karkat's side, letting it burn over Karkat's grubscars, lighting up the nerves there to give him stimulation, make him more desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't you thee your matethprit ith dying to make you cum all over hith fathe..? Who thayth no to that, honethtly." He curls the bulge in Karkat once, just to keep him tethering on that edge, so close he keeps being as desperate as this. "Aren't you, Karkat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls his hand away, only to give Karkat's ass a hard, resounding smack, his cheek bouncing afterwards from the force of his blow. He's sure it'll at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave a red print there, if not even a bruise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not doing a good enough job at convinthing him, KK... Can't even make your boyfriend </span>
  <em>
    <span>come on you</span>
  </em>
  <span>..? Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> ith a new low..." He grins, using his hip to push Karkat forward enough that he can bury his face in Dave's crotch, his still bulge pressed against the couch, giving him </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> good grind against the cushion of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm... Gotta admit though, your nook ith fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>... Have you fucked him in here, Dave..? I bet you have. You know how good it ith.." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slaps Karkat on the ham again, reminding him that he needs to start </span>
  <em>
    <span>really pleading</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He feels Karkat </span>
  <em>
    <span>shake</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his psiionic prison; he's got to be proper </span>
  <em>
    <span>aching</span>
  </em>
  <span> for release right about now, his material-sack full and bloated... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy shit, imagining Karkat full enough to burst is just about the hottest thing he's imagined this far; his bulge curls without his permission, and he groans again, biting his lower lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karkat starts proper crying now. When Dave says 'no', again, his lip wobbles and he drops his head to the base of Dave's cock to hide his hot, red, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span> face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels</span>
  </em>
  <span> like he might explode. His resolve is so broken down now, so chipped away at and now </span>
  <em>
    <span>useless</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he doesn't stop, </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop the tears that fall of the moans that filthily push past his lips every single time something moves on, in, or past his nerve-alight body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he can do is sit there and take the teasing. He can't even move, and that's </span>
  <em>
    <span>the worst part.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He can't squirm into or away from Sollux scratching down his side, he can't rock his hips back, he can't curl his toes or arch his back or release any pent up tension inside of him via body-language— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's hyperaware now. Of everything. The way Sollux sits in his nook, the way Dave suffers above and in front of him, but still won't fucking let Karkat have what he wants. In a way, that makes him as bad as Sollux. These </span>
  <em>
    <span>assholes</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He considers begging to have control of his upper body back. At least, as he puts his mouth back to Dave, ignoring the ache in his gut in favour of abusing his head through the wet fabric of his underwear. He seeks out the dint of Dave's slit, digs the tip of his tongue in and then seals his lips around and sucks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breaks away for a moment to breathe, to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sol-llux, I-, </span>
  <em>
    <span>o-hhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>-" Karkat starts, cut off by an obscene sound when Sollux curls inside of him, his eyes rolling back at the feeling of him </span>
  <em>
    <span>moving</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the first fucking time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's sure he's dying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please…" He whimpers pitifully, only to punctuate his word with a surprised yelp that has him keening, shaking and whimpering weak little; 'Ah… hah.. ah, ah..'s to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, that's humiliating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red-faced still, Karkat almost comes solely from Sollux letting him grind forward, even if its only once. His face buried in Dave's crotch, his helpless, throbbing bulge rubbing up against the cushion of the couch— Karkat </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels</span>
  </em>
  <span> debauched and dirty, used and lewd, but the sensation is gone as quickly as it was there, and his sweet moan of thankfulness is quickly replaced by an ugly sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I- I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I-!</span>
  </em>
  <span> S-ol-lu-x— Let m-m-me m-move m-my t-torso- P-ple-ease—" Karkat manages between hiccuping sighs and weak groans, his voice wet as he presses his lips to Dave's tip again, his eyes screwed shut. "I- I re-rea-l-ly w-ann-na—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat is cut off by the next slap to his rear, this one stinging atop the previous one, and all he wants to do is wriggle and whine, let his stomach tense, but all that happens is that he squeals and cries, positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>vibrating</span>
  </em>
  <span> with how badly he's shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It hur-ts, it h-urt-s, it-s so t-igh-t—" Karkat weeps, glancing up at Dave pleadingly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his eyes. "I'm s-so f-fucking re-ead-y, Da-ve, I c-can f-feel- I'm t-throbbing, s-so sore… p-please, I- I nee-d to c-cum, I ne-ed you to let me c-cum!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oopth, thorry, KK, didn't mean to interrupt you." He runs his hand over Karkat's reddening asscheek, raising his brow at Dave in total judgement. Still denying Karkat when he's crying and </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> him for it..? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Though, that'th cruel, Thtrider. Didn't know you had it in you." he sighs, moving his hand up and down his own side, rubbing his thumb against the sensitive part of his scars, sighing out and refraining from curling his bulge inside Karkat again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's only a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of practice and trial and error that makes him able to move his other bulge independently, letting the slick appendage keep on frenching Karkat's chute, slowly starting to slip and slide against the initial muscles there, starting to loosen him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's a little worried Karkat will come before Dave breaks, but reminds himself that Karkat is, above every thing else, </span>
  <em>
    <span>intensely</span>
  </em>
  <span> eager to argue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And right at this moment, Dave and Karkat seem to be having their first matesprit tizzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hopes Karkat is distracted enough that he won't come prematurely. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants to win</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you want your tortho free, KK..?" Doesn't make much sense to dupe him at this point; over Karkat, he's won. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might as well help his kismesis if that means he can convince Dave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karkat registers the slick appendage rimming him before he notices his freed upper-half. Its a mix of embarrassment and disgust, that Sollux is even </span>
  <em>
    <span>considering</span>
  </em>
  <span> going near his ass, but embarrassment seems to win over his disgust, and he's reduced go shameful whimpers as he wonders what this is going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> like if Sollux goes all out. Its already oddly uncomfortable, a slight stretching sensation that has him groaning lowly in his throat, but he has heard of..- </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shudder.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anal, sex, before. Its a human thing Dave has mentioned off-hand, and at Karkat's blatant disgust, was never mentioned again. Don't even get him </span>
  <em>
    <span>started</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the idea of rimming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want… I want to t-touch.. a-and move…-" Karkat mumbles, his lips both dry and slick, his hips shaking yet stock still, his bulge throbbing and unmoving, all at the same time. His gut churns again, and when he's free at least from his waist up, the relief that floods him is </span>
  <em>
    <span>orgasmic.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of course, he doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> orgasm, but he does moan, arching his back and flexing his elbows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankful, but not about to say it at all, Karkat is practically tearing at Dave's boxers now. Without any sort of care, he bites the material of his boxers, and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>rips</span>
  </em>
  <span> open the middle seam from Dave's taint to the waistband, and then chews through that to free Dave's cock, animalistic, primal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> is free and in front of his face, Karkat takes a moment just to </span>
  <em>
    <span>admire</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Sure, they've fucked before and whatever else, but Karkat has never had Dave's odd bulge in his face before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he leans forward to lick a slow, tentative stripe up the underside presented to him, the salty, heavy musk that floods his senses is incredible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me come, Dave." He drawls in a feeble voice, an undertone of, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You better fucking let me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> crawling up and into his voice as he draws his tongue away for a moment to look up at his matesprit. He wraps his palm around Dave's length and strokes him lazily, feeling out what seems to make Dave squirm, and what doesn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please doesn't seem to w-ork-" Karkat huffs, bowing his head and letting his hot breath hit Dave's glistening tip in waves. "S-so i-if you don't l-et me… I'll f-f-fucking m-ake s-sure you f-fee-l this f-fucking t-orture too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave is mortified that this has become about him. Instead of blaming Sollux, Karkat has started to blame </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> for what’s happening to him. Twisted mother fucker is </span>
  <em>
    <span>good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dave will give him that, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The exchange the other two share seems… personal. Like Dave is left on the outside of it, even though Sollux has literally dragged him into it by force. He’s still not sure exactly what Sollux is doing to Karkat where he can’t see, and that fact alone is driving him crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s left gritting his teeth and trying to bear it when Karkat’s mouth is on him again, all tongue and fabric, and goddamn, if it isn’t still one of the hottest things he’s ever seen, watching Karkat suck at him through his underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Karkat is crying again, begging again, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>what did Sollux do??</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whatever it was, it was enough for him to grant Karkat the mercy of partial free will again. A mercy that Dave will soon come to know the true wrath of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat is </span>
  <em>
    <span>tearing</span>
  </em>
  <span> at his clothes, all crawls and teeth and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shredding.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s horrifying, having such a violent mouth so close to his dick. A spike of fear pierces him as Karkat’s tongue lolls back out to lick up his cock. It jumps at the contact, throbbing with heat and leaking a little spurt of pre. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s surprisingly gentle after such a violent display of animal instinct. But Karkat’s words cut him down to the bone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave is stunned into silence for a moment. A fire pools in his belly, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> to cum, but Karkat is careful not to do too much. It’s just enough to drive Dave right up to the edge, but not over. It’s not fucking fair for him to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know how to do that</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he’s never sucked Dave’s dick before. It’s not fair for Sollux to be in charge of it, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of it is fair, and yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dave says, and wow, is his voice breathy? When did he start panting so hard? His hips strain to buck into the heat of Karkat’s hands, his mouth, but he’s left paralyzed by Sollux’s quirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you win,” he says, voice choked and pleading. “P lease f-fuck him, Sollux… Let- Let him cum…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave desperately wants to use his hands, to pet Karkat’s face, but he still can’t. He can’t even plead with his eyes, with his glasses still in the way. How the fuck is Karkat supposed to know how sorry he is, if he can’t show him. “Please let me…” A ragged breath, a hissed in gasp. “Let me t-touch him…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The admission alone is enough to nearly have him coming; he crows in triumph, but also in relief; thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span> it feels good to win-.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, thinthe you athked </span>
  <em>
    <span>tho</span>
  </em>
  <span> nicely...." Without further ado, me moves his hips back, guiding his other bulge to join the first one in Karkat's nook, then smacks his hips forwards and </span>
  <em>
    <span>groans</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thrashing the now twined forms of his bulges in Karkat's not as hard and wide as he can, knowing that together, the bulges are quite a bit bigger than the regular bulge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat is a painslut though, so he will definitely appreciate it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come, Karkat.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thath a fucking order!" He cackles, sending a crackle of power at the base of Karkat's bulge a final time, digging the muddle knuckle of his index-finger against Karkat's chute hard since his claws are still very sharp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips twitch and rolls, and he laughs when Dave begs as well, the laugh coming out shaky and deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment he's sure he's going to deny Dave, laugh in his face for being vulnerable when this is obviously pitch-- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it's their first time together. He'll play nice. He lets Dave's arms go, red and blue lightning raging between his horns before it splutters out, and he groans again, tilting his head back and groaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat's nook is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karkat almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Sollux starts moving. He pulls his face away from Dave's cock, because suddenly he's not in control of the way his jaw spasms and his teeth click closed, gritted inbetween moans and cries of; '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y-es, O-h! Oh! Ah! Yes, yes, yes, yes,!-'</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He's sure he's falling apart. Just- Splitting at the seams. There isn't even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>moment</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he's no crying or gasping and moaning like a pornstar, hunched over Dave's lap. One hand is fisting the couch cushions and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tearing into it</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his claws, his other hand gripping Dave's dick in a vice, sometimes stroking him, sometimes too overwhelmed and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>debauched</span>
  </em>
  <span> to move his hand at all. His face is pressed into Dave's hip, his hot moans and gasps slightly muffled as he tries to both focus on the orgasm building in his stomach and on bringing Dave to his own high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's so close now, he can feel it. His nook is desparately tight around the stretch and squirm of Sollux's bulges, and his eyes are rolling, his moans as wet and loud and </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he's sure he's not going to be walking when this is done. Sollux is ordering him to cum now, laughing maniacally and it drives Karkat mad, hits all of his pitch fantasies </span>
  <em>
    <span>just right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he's sure that he could come now just listening to the other gloat and demean him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's going to sleep for a week after this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it ever stops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shock on his bulge and Sollux's knuckle against his hole are what finally do it, and if his climax isn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking spectacular</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Karkat doesn't know what is. He barely has time to get out a warning, or a cry of Sollux's name, before he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>yelling</span>
  </em>
  <span>, throwing his head back with his claws dug into the couch, sobbing loudly his way through the tremors that rack his muscles which </span>
  <em>
    <span>still won't move.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Yes, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, yes, YES! FUCK!~ oh, OH!~"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He hollers, shaking and shaking and so fucking desparate to buck his hips, because it's hurting now, its hurting that he can't buck or squirm or shake, while his nook is cinching and pulling Sollux deeper, harder, </span>
  <em>
    <span>further</span>
  </em>
  <span>, trying to milk his climax out of him while he soaks the carpet below them with material, his abused and still </span>
  <em>
    <span>frozen</span>
  </em>
  <span> bulge, wanting to shrink away but unable to yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat is </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> he passes out for a moment. He sees stars, the sensation is wild, ripping through his body and setting him on </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and after the best and worst part of it is over, he just goes boneless, his voice wheezy as he gasps and moans, his torso practically vibrating with shakes as it takes the shivering from his hips and emits them elsewhere. He's lazily fondling Dave's cock, exhausted, and fucked out, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>purring</span>
  </em>
  <span> so contentedly and loudly that he doesn't care that Sollux is still fucking into him, but now the overstimulation is starting to set in and his bulge is aching painfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sollux, Sollux, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sollux</span>
  </em>
  <span>," He whines, face wet with tears and eyes lidded. He doesn't know what to say, he can't find words past the haze of his orgasm, sure that the only word in his vocabulary for now is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sollux.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave is so relieved when Sollux actually lets him go, he nearly creams just from how good it feels to relax his muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, he’s grabbing for Karkat, carding fingers through his sweaty hair and cupping his cheek comfortingly. The last bit of head Karkat gives him is good, but the way he’s squeezing Dave’s dick now is-- it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s still fine, but it borders on </span>
  <em>
    <span>not good</span>
  </em>
  <span> territory, so he gently pries the hand away to tangle with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches the way karkat tears at the couch, the way he cries and </span>
  <em>
    <span>breaks</span>
  </em>
  <span> under Sollux touch. It’s a lot. It’s really fucking good, apparently, if the utterly wrecked look on Karkat’s face is anything to go by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wraps his own fist around himself and works toward finishing himself off as quickly as he can. Quickly, before Sollux takes his hands from him again, or something </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span> happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long, though, and honestly it’s a little embarrassing how easy it is for him to push himself over. Cum spurts out in hot strands across Karkat’s cheek and neck, only further serving to make him look like a common whore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, wait, Dave doesn’t think that. Karkat isn’t a whore, he’s just… enjoying himself. That’s it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not Karkat’s fault that Sollux is a sadistic fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave raises his eyes to meet Sollux’ again, breathing hard and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wonders how much more of this the two of them are going to have to endure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sollux watches in glee as red spills heavily onto the floor, and he wriggles his knuckle against Karkat's hole cruelly, prolonging Karkat's orgasm the best he can by thrashing his entwined bulges into Karkat as deep as they go, moaning out a long growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That'th right, Karkat... That'th a good little thlut... Aren't you glad Dave thtopped being a dumb bitch...?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks to Dave, cocking his head back to really look down his nose at him, a judging smirk hitching one side of his mouth up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You feelin' good too, Thtrider..? Haven't even thouched you and I'm thtill the one makin' you come. I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>Karkat</span>
  </em>
  <span> wath depraved-.." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seems to do him in; knowing that Karkat's sweet, soft matesprit comes watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuck Karkat to tears, making him </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sollux to please fuck him- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a gasp he seizes up with a hard twitch, yellow splashing over the red already soaking into the carpet, and he gives a breathless laugh: here he is, coming on Karkat's and probably Dave's carpet, and they're </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So fucked up. He loves it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes sure he's holding Karkat firm, then lets go of all his psiionics, making sure he simply doesn't collapse to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathes out deeply. Gives off a soft growl as his bulges slides back into his sheath and shudders. Fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>fuuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well.. Theemth like we managed to get through to your thick thkull, Dave. Thtill feeling thad about quadranth?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries hauling Karkat up, but without psiionics he barely manages to move him. "Uuh. Thome help to get thith carcathh on the couch?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits back, wiping his forehead, still looking very well pleased with himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat can't find any other words except for </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave coming over his face has him recoiling, scrunching up one side of his face as he tries to catch his breath, shaking. Its hot, its </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Karkat thinks he got some in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tastes like fucking salt and something else acidic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sollux prolonging his orgasm, and then climaxing, writhing, inside of him, honestly almost has Karkat just hard again. His breathing wavers, and he lets out a wrecked moan as Sollux finishes. He doesn't bother trying to wipe his face, just sort of wraps his arms around Dave's waist and presses his face into his stomach, probably smearing slick onto his shirt, but he doesn't care. He's so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his legs, now that Sollux has finally let them go, are shaking so badly and twitching that he didn't even feel his bulge retracting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its over, its over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank god, but at the same time, he wants to know when they can do that again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that wrong of him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's so </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruined,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he's already falling asleep, ignoring his existential questions about love and bullshit, content, in Dave's lap. He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>thoroughly</span>
  </em>
  <span> satisfied, and he hopes Dave is too, and even if he isn't— Whoop, sorry, he guesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat lets Dave and Sollux help him onto the couch, and from there, he immediately falls to his matesprit, purring like a kitten as he slips his arms around him and presses his face into the others shoulder, yawning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better not still be mad, Sollux, because after </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if anyone is still pissed about something, I'm going to smack them. Except you, Dave, you're kinda allowed to still be mad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave helps Karkat up into his lap and lets him cuddle on him, petting a comforting hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, he looks up to meet Sollux gaze. Is it… Isn’t it weird that Sollux needed help after that gross display of power? Did he wear himself out? How much longer could he have really held out if Dave kept pushing? Looking at him now, he’s… almost frail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something to keep in mind for next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Next time,</span>
  </em>
  <span> ugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad…” he says, still carding gentle fingers through Karkat’s disgusting hair. They need to take showers, ASAP. “I’m still… a little confused about all of it, but we can talk about it later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up to Sollux again, and decides… well, fuck it. This is a thing now, he guesses. He can play nice if Karkat wants him to. So he holds out a hand for the other troll to take, in camaraderie, if nothing else.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dave: <a href="https://twitter.com/br0jangles">@br0jangles</a><br/>Karkat: <a href="https://twitter.com/Apiaristic">@Apiaristic</a><br/>Sollux: <a href="https://twitter.com/ena_rve">@ena_rve</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>